


so honey take me by the hand

by neville



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Leia Organa Lives, M/M, Marriage, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sappy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, poe and rose are bros, sorry jj abrams but this is the ending we all deserved, the canon divergence is that they're getting married, the entire resistance is a found family. Change My Mind, unashamed cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neville/pseuds/neville
Summary: Finn and Poe get married, and the rest of the Resistance are determined to make it as much of an occasion as they can.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	so honey take me by the hand

**Author's Note:**

> a rough sequel to my fic "my dearest love, i'm not done yet" (where they decide to get married!). no betas, we die like jedi

Poe is saying “I think we could use cleaner shirts” and before he knows what’s happening, Lando is saying “I know a guy” and preparing the Falcon for a journey. He had intended a small ceremony with the other Resistance fighters – his friends, his  _ family _ – but they’ve latched onto this as a celebration of victory, of everything going right against all odds, of bravery and love. Ships leave every few hours as supplies are gathered from all across the galaxy: decorations and banners and paints, and the fighters who stay behind on the base work to craft the hangar into a venue that can be enjoyed. Beaumont leads the arts side, and Rose is in charge of the mechanics of it all, the assembly. Not all of the Resistance are good at art, or at furniture assembly, but Poe is floored by their determination, the kindness of their generosity. He never expected this. He helps out too, where he can, but usually he’s batted off. Often there’s little else to do but field questions about his aesthetic preferences, so he flies a lot, usually with Finn in tow. He starts teaching Finn to fly on an A-wing, the same ship that he learned on. He explores the planet, following Rey’s training course – though he isn’t a damn Jedi, so he can’t follow it exactly. 

Lando comes back about a day later with outfits for the both of them – Poe doesn’t want to ask  _ how _ Lando happened to know both of their sizes specifically, because this has happened to him before and it’s just oddly  _ creepy _ . Poe really didn’t need anything more than a new shirt (his current one has  _ definitely _ seen better days, much better), but save for shoes, Lando has brought both of them entire new outfits, both surprisingly to Poe and Finn’s styles. 

“Thank you,” Poe says, placing his hand on Lando’s shoulder. It’s still strange, meeting all the Rebel heroes and trying to pretend he might even be at all in the same league. “How am I supposed to pay you back for this?” 

“Don’t get divorced,” Lando suggests with a laugh. 

“I’ll try my best,” says Poe. “Thank you so much, sir.” 

He checks with C3PO about Leia, but she’s still unconscious; she’s been in a coma since the day of that last battle, and none of the droids are sure when or if she will wake up, but Poe knows her. He knows that she is strong, stronger than he will ever know or understand, and that whatever happens, it will be okay. A selfish part of him wants her to wake up for the wedding, because he wants her blessing; but mostly, he just wants her to wake up, for everybody. He goes to look for Finn. He’s now not allowed near certain parts of the hangar, which is typical. If he asks why, Connix will lift her head up from wherever she is and shout, “we’re working!” 

Finn, as it turns out, is half-asleep in a decommissioned X-wing. Poe doesn’t mean to wake him, but is loud enough anyway; Finn sits up and yawns, stretching out. “Sorry,” he says. “I was just having a nap.” 

“That’s alright,” says Poe, taking a seat on the ground as Finn clambers out. “How are you doing?” He puts his hand over Finn’s when Finn takes a seat next to him, sliding their fingers together. He hasn’t been with Finn that long, and still feels that glorious rush in his stomach every time they’re together.  He hopes he’ll feel it forever. It reminds him he’s alive, and so is Finn, and that everywhere around him everyone is still breathing. 

“I’m not used to everyone thinking I’m a hero,” Finn says. “I don’t think I am compared to everyone else here.”

Poe laughs. “Baby,” he says, and he loves getting to say that and make Finn blush, “you’re a hero. You’re  _ my  _ hero.” He puts his head on Finn’s shoulder, enjoys the warmth there. From where they’re sitting they can watch the sun set in glorious hues of pink and gold over the planet’s wash of green. “I love you,” Poe says, and there are a lot of people he’s said that to before but nobody he’s ever felt it for so deeply. Something about Finn feels like home. 

“I love you too, man,” Finn says, holding Poe’s hand. “Where would I be if it was any other pilot who got captured?” 

Poe wants to say  _ hopefully still here, still having saved the galaxy _ , but says nothing at all for a while. “Will you wear my jacket?” he asks to break the silence, and because he’s been thinking about it for a while now. “For the wedding.”

“Oh, hell yeah,” says Finn. “I look good in that.” 

Whenever Poe wears that jacket, now, all he can think of is how much it smells like Finn. He grins. “Yeah, you do.” In the distance, he can see someone walking towards them, and he raises his hand to wave; as they get closer, he realises that it’s Rose, practically skipping along, still in her boiler suit. Poe wonders if they should’ve asked Lando to get something for her, or if Rose would be more than happy to attend their wedding in the clothes she helped save the galaxy in. She’s still smudged with grease and glory. “Hey,” he says, and she sits down on the ground in front of them, grinning from ear to ear. “What’s got you all happy, huh?”

“Just did something that everyone said was impossible,” Rose says. “Even Commander D’Acy thought I wouldn’t manage!”

“Yes!” Finn enthuses, leaning over to bump her fist with his. “Kriff yeah.” 

“Well done,” Poe says admirably. He’s pulled off more than his fair share of technical impossibilities before, and didn’t realise there was still room for that Resistance determination; but he supposes that it doesn’t disappear just because the fight is over. He will still fly like a maniac trying to beat Han Solo’s Kessel run record; Finn will still blindly and bravely protect his friends; Rose will fight for her sister and for what she believes in. Poe looks at her for a moment, and says, “Rose, would you be my maid of honour?”

Rose stops and looks at him, mouth agape for a moment. “Me? I thought – I thought Rey was your maid of honour.”

“She’s his maid of honour,” Poe says, gesturing to Finn. “I don’t have one yet.” 

“Oh,” Rose says, and Poe notices that her eyes are welling with tears; Finn is the first to pull her into a hug, and Poe puts his arms around them both, tucking his chin into Rose’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she’s saying. “This just feels – this is so special.” 

“And so are you,” Finn says to her. 

  
  


About two days before their wedding is scheduled (according to Connix), Poe takes the Falcon to Yavin 4 with BB-8 and Chewbacca in tow. Finn wants to come, of course, but Poe says, very seriously, “wedding business, babe” and so Finn doesn’t inquire further and instead joins Lando and Rey on the journey to go and pick up their guests. Poe was born on Yavin 4 and spent about the first decade of his life there, and his grandfather, who raised him for the most part, still lives in the family house, hobbling about cheerily. He cries when Poe comes back, of course, because Poe has been through so much warfare and his grandfather hears only snatches of news. 

Poe used to carry his mother’s wedding ring with him, but when he allied with the Resistance, he returned it here; his grandfather is more than happy to return it to Poe, and to listen to all the stories of Finn over a few cups of caf. 

“I think mom and dad would’ve liked him,” Poe says eventually. His grandfather chuckles. 

“Of course they would,” he says. “They would like anyone who made you happy. It just helps that he’s a hero.” He decides that he won’t come, for his health, and Poe asks him if he’s okay. “I’m okay, Poe. I’m just old. But do bring this Finn; I’d love to meet him.” 

“I will,” says Poe. “I love you, gramps.” 

When he gets back to the base, he sees that Lando has brought Wedge Antilles and his wife Norra, and there’s a lump in his throat as he hugs Finn. Later that day, when he’s tinkering about with something in the Falcon’s engine, Rey runs to him and tells him that Leia has woken up. 

  
  


“Finn Dameron,” Poe says as he does up the buttons of his shirt, feeling surprisingly suave as he checks himself out in the mirror. “How do you feel about that?”

“Pretty damn good,” says Finn. “That’s the name I want.” He proffers himself to Poe, who laughs as he straightens the fabric of Finn’s tie before knotting it semi-neatly and pulling it up to his neck. “How do I look?” Finn asks, a hint of nervousness in his voice, self-consciousness about the tie. Poe looks him over and hums. 

“That tie might be a bit much,” he concedes. “I’m gonna kiss you and then you can take it off. But don’t open more than two buttons or you’ll be stealing my look.” (Poe has three buttons open and looks like he’s on a tropical holiday.) 

He takes a step closer to Finn, and for a moment is entirely overwhelmed by just  _ how  _ in love he is. There wasn’t much time to think about it during the war – just enough time to acknowledge his attraction, and accidentally propose, but not enough to really think about how Finn is his first thought every time he wakes up and the last before he goes to sleep. How he had waited for Finn to wake up, and refused to leave his side after Canto Bight (almost – it’s not as if he could  _ literally _ stay with Finn all the time). He puts his hands on Finn’s warm cheeks and kisses him, slowly and tenderly. Usually he kisses Finn like they’re going to die tomorrow, but this time he kisses Finn like they have all the time in the world. 

Because now they do. 

He helps Finn take the tie off, and Finn undoes the top button and leaves it at that. 

Connix and Beaumont made a detachable collar of flowers (brought by Karé; Poe doesn’t know how to pass his love on to her for her kindness even in the face of Snap’s death, but he hugged her tight and hoped it was enough) for Poe’s jacket, to spice it up a little, and Poe pins it in once Finn has the jacket on, arranging the flowers to suit him best. Poe doesn’t have the best eye for these things, but he thinks it looks nice; the flowers bring out Finn’s features in a way that baffles Poe but works anyway. 

“Alright,” he says. “Ready?”

“Yep,” Finn says, and they step off of the Falcon. Rose and Rey, their maids of honour, and Chewbacca and C3PO are standing waiting; ultimately, Finn had thrown down his hands and said that if they had bridesmaids and groomsmen then there’d be no one left to simply be a guest, so they only have these four. Rose and Rey were both given new outfits by Lando: Rose is wearing a smart white shirt and sleek wide-legged trousers, and Rey is essentially just wearing a cleaner version of her usual look that hasn’t been through several deserts and rainstorms. She sorts Finn’s flowers out a little. “Hey, Poe, if I cry, will you still marry me?” 

“Of course I will, ’cause I’ll cry first,” Poe says. 

He follows Rose and C3PO as they lead him towards the hangar, where for the past several days the remaining Resistance fighters have worked tirelessly to erect an entire platform for the wedding, complete with an arch made out of decommissioned X-wings. The hangar is also strung with lights and bunting, with various other X-wing sculptures like pillars blocking in the platform. Poe tries not to well up immediately as he walks up the aisle towards Leia, who is smiling broadly at him as if he were her own son. BB-8 is waiting by Leia’s feet, and though Poe is aware that droids can’t show expressions, it feels as if BB-8 is smiling too. 

When Leia tells them they can exchange rings, Poe gives Finn his mother’s ring, still on a necklace chain; Finn dips his head and lets Poe place it around his neck. From BB-8, Finn takes a ring that he explains is made of a part from the Falcon removed after Poe not-so-ceremoniously set it on fire. It fits neatly into Poe’s hand. It feels embarrassing to cry in front of so many people, but Poe starts anyway, burying his tears in Finn’s shoulder after they kiss, squeezing him tight. 

It’s just that – Poe had never expected this to really happen. He never thought he would outlive the war and survive to live on. He had barely even dreamed of things like this. And now it’s happening: he’s getting married to the person he cares about most in the world, and after this they’re going to see the galaxy together, and Poe doesn’t have to worry anymore. 

Immediately after, there’s a party at an area behind the platform, with long tables and lots of food and drink, lots of which Finn has never seen before and still plenty that Poe hasn’t either, all from lots of different planets. Connix hands him a glass of a sweet drink, and says that this is a well-loved treat at all parties on her home planet; she says, too, that she thinks Finn looks amazing, and Poe can feel him blush. Beaumont gives them a run-down of all the food, excitement in his eyes, and when Poe asks, D’Acy and Rose explain the mechanics behind the arch, including what models of X-wing they used and where they came from. Poe is astonished by the level of intricacy and the immense  _ effort _ that must’ve gone into orchestrating the entire ordeal; he feels, suddenly, incredibly loved in a way he can’t articulate. 

Leia sits at the head of one of the tables, and taps on a glass, commanding the attention of the entire room. Or – hangar. Poe doesn’t care. He’s happy to be here. He could’ve gotten married in a trash compactor for all he cares. He just wants to be with Finn. He just wants to be with Finn  _ Dameron _ , now a fully-fledged citizen of the whole galaxy, no longer confined to the First Order. And he wants to be here with his friends, his family. 

“Friends,” says Leia. “Thank you very much for making this occasion so special and for coming together to make this place so beautiful. Thank you for being with us in this memorable time. I haven’t exactly had the time to plan this speech, but I am so grateful to you all for your unwavering bravery and I am glad to see that, even in hard times, love still blooms. To our Generals, Finn and Poe.” 

“I’m going to cry again,” Finn says into Poe’s ear as Leia raises her glass, her movements all still fragile but with that Resistance determination. She is the glue that holds them together, their beloved matriarch. 

“Yeah, that’s Leia for you,” Poe says, winding an arm around Finn’s waist and squeezing him in a little as if he could squeeze the tears away. He approaches her and she smiles up at him in that way that makes Poe feel as if he has another mother in her. “Thank you so much,” he says. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything and enjoy the party,” she says. 

Poe hugs her, first. Then she tells him he looks dashing, and he laughs. 

  
  


The party goes on into what Poe can only assume are the early hours of the morning, with most of the Resistance getting reasonably drunk and several also declaring their (hopefully platonic) love to him, but he leaves eventually to sleep. Poe is still tired, and he’s been to so many formal parties trying to gather information that he still feels as if he’s speaking to everybody with ulterior motives, so he wishes everyone a good night and says his thank yous to everyone for the enormous effort both in the war and in this wedding, and heads outside. Lando’s wedding present to them both was the Falcon, a ship he claims he’s just too damn old for now, and it’s quiet enough for Finn and Poe to sleep. Finn is half-asleep when Poe settles in, and wakes up to his touch. 

“So what happens tomorrow?” he asks, sounding genuinely nervous. Poe puts his head on Finn’s shoulder. 

“We go to Yavin,” he says. “Where I’m from. And then theoretically we could go anywhere, but actually I have to make some apologies for destroying somebody’s ship, so I hope you don’t mind another potentially life-endangering mission.” 

“With you? Hell no,” says Finn. “You’re the best pilot in the galaxy. And my husband. We’re going  _ together _ .” 


End file.
